A Stranger
by Amethyst-Req
Summary: It's a normal cold day when Ryou is suddenly attacked by a vicious Chimera animal, leaving him badly wounded. Yet who is here to save him? A new Mew Mew! Ryou S. & Viper N.
1. A Stranger

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I am using the Japanese names of Tokyo Mew Mew. For those who are unfamiliar:

Elliot - Ryou

Kikki - Pudding

Bridget - Lettuce

Zoey - Ichigo

Corina - Mint

Dren - Kisshu

Renee - Zakuro

Mark - Masayo

Wesley - Keiichiro

My own side-character: Viper.

Oh. And I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Kisshu would stay on Earth with Ichigo. And there would be a girl named Viper.

* * *

The sun was definitely not helping the already frozen day. Snowflakes floated lazily from the clouded sky, and though it was noon, the atmosphere gave off a twilight impression. Too bright for night, too dark for day. The air held a bone chilling coolness, not even the littlest sun ray having pity on the poor blond.

Ryou struggled to juggle the bags of groceries in his arms through his walk to the café.

_Why am I the one doing this?_ he thought to himself.

The Mews were out hunting, leaving him and Keiichiro to manage the café alone. Personally he thought they were just shirking their chores to have a day to roam without the task of waiting tables. A vein protruded from his forehead at the thought, and the more he dwelled on it, the more he believed it true.

With an agitated sigh, he continued his walk with quiet mutterings beneath his breath when the hairs on the back of his neck stood at stand still. Within the next breath he had abandoned his groceries, nearly dodging the clawed hand of a Chimera animal to escape into a near tree branch. The animal gave off an inhuman roar at his missed target, bounding towards the tree Ryou took shelter in.

Ryou's eyes narrowed, a colorful thread of profanity escaping his lips before he leapt into the next tree to escape his oncoming predator. Yet, as Ryou turned after landing safely on the next branch, the backhand of the beast knocked against his chest, sending him skidding onto the ground. Elliot's body rolled, a blinding pain rocking through his head and side as he made contact with the ground, too off balanced to catch himself to break the impact.

In triumph, the monster's nostril's flared, its hues flashing an eerie glassy sheen as it pivoted itself unto its hind legs, tipping back its head for a victory roar before crashing back to all four again. Ryou's form was shaken slightly by the heavy weight of the Chimera animal, a sharp pain temporarily lagging his motion to sit up in attempt to fight, though he knew it would be a lost cause. Refusing to back down, he dragged himself to his feet, his hand pressed against his side. Ryou rubbed a hand across his mouth, eying the beast with a glare.

The beast turned on him, growls bubbling up from it's massive chest. They circled one another for half a minute before the Chimera lunged forward with blurring speed, it's paw whacking Ryou's form like a rag doll.

His body slammed into the first tree, his breath leaving him in a whoosh of air. Slowly, he sank to the ground, his battered body screaming in protest as he once again moved to stand. Using the tree as a leaning post, he ground his teeth together at the nerve wracking pain sending white hot knives through him. His breath came in shallow inaudible gasps.

Through the darkened spots his vision had created, he caught the unmistakable flash of black. Silver glimmered in what sunlight there was, embedding into the Chimera animal with such a speed if not for the lucky glimmer, he would not of caught it. Another flash of black, and soon the Chimera animal was on its flank, having been knocked back towards the tree line. It roared, struggling to it's feet before another blur brought it down again.

Was it the Mews? he thought, squinting. Yet...the darkness it swelled. The speed. He could not imagine any of the Mews having such speed. Yet, surely...surely it had to be.

Who else?

Ryou's confusion was soon answered, for a woman appeared before him. Ryou leaned from the tree, tensing in case she prove hostile, before his vision swam. He hadn't realized he'd pitched forward before he was staring at the ground, the stabbing pain in his side like never before. He let out a strangled groan, his world tilting into the black unknown of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ryou!" Ichigo and the other Mews sprinted towards their fallen friend, only to skid to a hault at the presence of a new being. Mint was immediately suspicious, stepping forward with a finger pointing.

"Who do you think you are, hurting him?" She called, her eyes narrowed. She took her fighting stance, outstretching her arms.

"Mint Arrow!" A shot of cyan light formed within the girl's hands, the makeshift blue bow forming in her grasp.

"Stop!" Ichigo grasped Mint's arm, pointing towards the two. "She isn't hurting him!"

In fact, she was _holding_ him. Quite awkwardly to be exact, like she didn't know what to do with him.

"I believe your friend needs assistance." She stated, holding him out to them.

"R-Ryou-san he looks hurt!" Lettuce said, concern coloring her features. Ichigo bit her lip, before advancing forward towards Ryou and the stranger.

"Ichigo!" Mint tried to grab her arm but Pudding ran ahead of her, walking along Ichigo towards Ryou. Lettuce and Zakuro soon followed with Mint trailing.

The stranger stood perfectly still as the five of them advanced towards her and the man in her arms. Judging by their concerned demeanor, she made it a point to show she was trying her best not to hurt him.

"He seems to have a few maybe broken ribs...And perhaps a concussion." Who was she kidding. A doctor, she was not.

Ryou stirred in her arms, his face contorted with pain.

"We need to get him back to the cafe. Maybe Keiichiro will know what to do!"

"Then...I will leave you to that." The stranger began to hand Ryou to Ichigo, but Pudding piped up.

"Ryou is too big! We wouldn't be able to carry him without hurting him!" Pudding's eyes teared up. "Will you carry him? Just until the cafe? You seem to strong..."

The stranger shifted, clearly unhappy with the situation, yet nodded.

* * *

Woo. Chapter 1 is super long. Just introducing you to how Ryou meets...WHO?~!


	2. Realize

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Woo. Chapter 2~ That was fast, wasn't it? :D *Sarcasm*

DISCLAIMER! I dun own Tokyo Mew Mew. Or it's characters. Besides Viper. I own her. :3

* * *

Ryou's first thought when he awoke was that he had a massive headache and that his body hurt.

Badly.

For a moment, Ryou lay perfectly still, assessing the damage to his body. He could barely take a deep breath without sending knives through his side. His vision was speckled with black spots, head throbbing. He was pretty sure his left wrist was broken, the three end fingers jammed. His right seemed fine, as did both legs, miraculously. Even knowing he'd been out cold for God knows how long, he felt extremely tired. Ryou allowed his eyes to remain close for just a minute more when he suddenly realized he was not alone in the room. In fact, he was pretty sure there were six beings huddled around him. Finally, he opened his eyes.

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakaro, and Keiichiro were leaning over him in a circle, eyes wide.

"Yo.." He said with a meek smile.

"You're okay!" Pudding exclaimed, a huge smile curving her small mouth.

"That's a relief," Keiichiro breathed, his own soft smile gracing his features.

"Ryou! What happened?" Ichigo's face was contorted with concern, her eyebrows pulled together. "When we found you, you were unconscious and groaning! You look terrible." She bit her lip, motioning to the beginnings of purple splotches decorating his cheek bone.

Ryou made an attempt to sit up, but Mint pounced on him, gently pushing him back down by the shoulders. "No! Don't get up! You're ribs...they're-"

"Cracked."

Everyone turned towards the low, yet feminine, voice carrying from the far corner of the room.

"Excuse us..." Keiichiro smiled politely, stepping from Ryou towards the female. "I am Akasaka Keiichiro, the co-owner and baker of this here cafe." Keiichiro nodded in Ryou's direction. "You have helped us a great deal taking him here in his wounded state. We thank you for your deed." Keiichiro gave another smile to the extremely beautiful, if not lethal looking, woman.

"You're thanking her? She's the one who put him in this state!" Mint shrieked, anger simmering behind her eyes.

"Minto!" Lettuce bit her lip, her hands clasped against her chest.

"Well? What happened to Ryou then, huh?" Mint asked, not moving from her fighting stance. Trust, she did not this woman.

Six heads turned towards Ryou.

"Ah..." He wrinkled his brow. "The Chimera ani-"

"Chimera animal? There wasn't one when we found you, Ryou." Mint's gaze swiveled to the stranger. "She," she spat, "Was the only one there."

Ryou finally looked past his companions to the shadowy figure in the corner, really looking at her for the first time. Realizing she had to be the same age as him, her eyes, her guarded demeanor. Her beauty.

She stood in the farthest corner from him, soot black hair tied into a low, long pony tail at the base of her neck. Her bangs swept over her forehead, held in place by clips. Pale skin, and eyes that shook him. Literally violet with slitted, snake like pupils. Her skin was creamy against her dark features, black eye makeup enhancing the color of her irises, the intensity of her blank stare. She stood with her back against the wall, arms loosely crossed over her torso. Beneath she wore an almost tailcoat suggesting coat with long sleeves and a button up corset. Her pants flared outwards in an equestrian styled English trouser, halting at her knee where black leather boots began and completed flatfooted.

"No..." Ryou sighed. "It was a Chimera animal. I was walking back to the cafe when it caught me. Nasty bugger..." Ryou's ribs hurt just talking about it. But...

"But there wasn't one when we got there." Mint said.

"But, wait! We were following Masha to a Chimera animal, remember Mint?"

"And Masha led us to Ryou and her." Zakuro spoke for the first time.

Ichigo nodded. "So then...what happened to the Chimera animal?"

Ryou had sat quietly as they discussed the matter, before speaking up. "She destroyed it."

Yes, he remembered now. The _speed_. It had been like nothing he'd ever seen. No regular human such as himself could have pulled it off. Ryou turned his gaze to his savior with a new perspective. _She's not human_, he thought. He couldn't help the pinch of disgust he felt towards any alien he came across, no matter what. He looked away.

"Destroyed it?" Keiichiro's brow furrowed. "But how?"

Ryou couldn't answer him.

"Just who are you?" Mint asked, her eyes narrowed.

Soon the stranger had everyone's attention, seven gazes locked onto her. She resisted the urge to shift beneath their scrutinizing looks, instead straightening herself from the wall.

"My name is Viper. And I am Mew Mew Black Sea Viper."

* * *

Unexpected. Collected gasps circled through the room at her news. For a full minute no one made a move or spoke, the surprise well etched into their faces.

"Mew...mew?" Ichigo asked slowly, before lighting up with a grin. "You're a companion?"

"Where's your mark?" Mint asked, though her interrogation was only halfheartedly. Now that Viper mentioned it, she could see the Mew Mew effect. Her slitted pupils resembled the cold and calculating look of a snake the second before the strike. Her canines, protruding ever so slightly betwixt her lips as fangs.

"My shoulder blade." Viper answered.

"But-" Mint began before Keiichiro cut her off.

"I think our new guest has had enough of our questions, everyone." He gave Mint a pointed look and she fell silent. Turning to Viper, his lips curved to a genuine smile. "It is surely surprising to discover you are part of the Red Data Plan, and I have many questions but it will have to wait." Keiichiro's smile faded and he looked to Ryou, who seemed unnaturally pale in the cafe's lighting. "There are bigger situations abroad."

Ryou's breathing had become shallow and labored, the cracked rib creating hell for his lungs. His wrist was throbbing, swollen to half the size of a softball. His face was decorated with black and blue bruises, scrapes, and cuts. Overall, he was in bad shape and needed treatment immediately.

"We should take him to doctor." Pudding said, her voice dripping with worry.

"No doctor," Ryou shook his head, and though they tried to persuade against it, he sat up with his hand pressing against his ribs. "I'm fine."

"Ryou..." Mint murmured.

But Ryou didn't hear her. He had eyes only for Viper. "When?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

Viper stood in silence for a moment, and just when Ryou was about to ask her again, she answered.

"Some time ago."

"Why?" Ryou was beyond confused. "Explain. How are you a Mew Mew? This was...just a project for the five of them...how..?"

At last, that intense stare shifted elsewhere. "You need a doctor." Her voice dismissed the questionnaire.

"She's right." Mint murmured quietly. She didn't like the way Ryou's attention was so fixed on another woman, and felt a pang of something she had never felt before. Jealousy?

As much as Ryou wanted to be the tough guy for the girls, a doctor he did need. As soon as he came to that conclusion, nodding to his friends, a wave of fatigue washed over him, rendering his eyelids extremely heavy.

* * *

TBC!

Student council has been KEEELER! But I promise! I shall try to write faster! Even when school starts! Which is next week, but whatever! :D I live to please my readers. Lol. REVIEW!


	3. Bruises

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Woo! Chapter 3!

.. I dun own Tokyo Mew Mew. ;-; Unfortunately. BUT I OWN VIPER! SO HA!

* * *

When Ryou woke up for the second time after his beating, he noticed immediately that the pain had faded dramatically. Slowly, almost reluctantly, as if the pain would return, he opened his eyes only to stare up at an empty white wash ceiling, the stingy scent of antiseptic filling his nose.

Hospital.

Out of habit he lifted an arm to press against his forehead when he realized it stopped half way, an IV clipped to bend of his elbow. He frowned at the drip before shifting his gaze down the rest of his body to take inventory. Bandaged head, wrist, IV'd arm, splinted fingers. His cheek throbbed, not too badly, but enough to make it known he had purple splotches decorating his skin. Probably the kind that would go through all the colors of reds and purples and shift gradually to greens and yellows. Attractive. His left eye was almost swollen shut.

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes, deciding to make the best of his bed time and rest against his pillow.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked directly above him.

Ryou's eyes shot open, inhaling sharply.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mint apologized frantically as he winced from the intake. Her hands hovered above his body in panic as if not sure what to do with them.

"S'fine." He breathed, relaxing back against his pillow once more. "Where is she?"

A look grazed over Mint's face for a second, but before Ryou had time to understand, it was gone.

"She left." She said flatly.

Ryou's eyebrows knitted. "Left? But I..." What a troublesome girl. _Had so many questions_, he finished in his head, frowning.

"What are you doing?" Mint gasped as he attempted to sit up and swing his legs over the hospital bed.

"Getting up, obviously," he said, his fingers coiling in the bed sheets. Though they felt so inviting right now, he _had_ to catch Viper. So many questions. He needed answers.

"Ryou! You can't!" Mint said, her hands reaching for him. "You're still too hur-"

Her words were cut off by the door swinging open and slamming against the wall behind it. In stormed Pudding closely tagged by Keiichiro. Ryou's chances of getting out went from slim to none.

"Ryou-chan! Lay down this instant!" Pudding said in her what she attempted to make authoritative.

"Please, Ryou. You are too badly wounded to play he-man." Keiichiro said, his brow furrowed. They came to a stop beside his bed, their expressions concerned, yet unmoving. He sighed, obeying Pudding's command. Relief seemed to ease tension from their shoulders, and Ryou realized just how worried they really were about him.

"I'm sorry... It's just I have-" he began.

"Questions, yes. We understand, Ryou." Keiichiro interrupted gently. "But right now, you are our first priority."

Ryou's jaw tightly clenched, his gaze fixed on the bulge of his feet beneath the blanket.

"Please, Ryou. Try to get some rest." Mint said quietly, her voice swelled with worry.

How could he rest when the woman who could have answers about the Red Data project was slipping between his fingers? He needed to get out of bed, throw on his clothes, and wrestle his friends out the door to catch her before she wiped herself clean from his radar. She couldn't have of gone far...How long had he slept?

Ryou's eyes became heavy, and sleep suddenly seemed unresistingly inviting again. His eyelids were dipping, his head bobbing. He didn't remember it hitting the pillow, or the final close of his eyes, yet distantly, he saw the light flicker off from behind his lids, and heard the gentle shut of the room's door after three pairs of footsteps. Though escape _seemed_ possible, he knew the Mews would station themselves outside the door and keep him prisoner until he healed.

So he slept. With violet eyes haunting his dreams.

* * *

Puffs of vapor clouded before Viper's mouth at every exhale as she walked the streetlamp lit sidewalk of the city. She wrapped the black tailcoat more securely around herself, it's warm interior blocking out the cold. A permanent scowl had frozen her features as she briskly walked, her jaw firmly clenched. She was tired, unbelievably tired. The strength she'd used earlier that day against the Chimera animal had drained her energy, leaving her body susceptible to anything. Violet hues flickered right and left, her senses, though fatigued, extremely alert. The streets could be deceptively safe this time of night, and though there were crowds of people accompanying her on the wide sidewalk, she felt as though she were being watched.

Just a few more blocks and she would have returned to her temporary apartment on Willow's street, a small yet comfortable rented room on the second floor. There she would bandage her bruising wrists and sleep through the rest of the night.

The apartment condo rose before her, it's brick walls inviting. She wasted no time stepping off the sidewalk and into it's small makeshift parking lot, up the outside stairs to the second floor, and into her room with barely a touch to the doorknob. Viper leaned against the back of her door, fingers clutching the deadbolt momentarily before turning it slowly, satisfied with the audible lock. As she entered the apartment, she gracefully shucked her coat, draping it over one of the two kitchen table stairs, her hands moving slowly. Now feeling a bit more secure, the will to keep her senses sharp was dwindling alarmingly fast. It wasn't until she caught her reflection in the wall mirror she narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to remain cautious. The skin beneath her eyes was dyed a deep purple, an ugly bruise color compared to her usually-but-not-now vibrant amethyst hues. Her hair was tousled from her low pony tail from the night's wind, strands cascading her frowning features. She looked like hell, though this was expected. These after-symptoms of her strength were very mild compared to others. For a second, she hoped this was all she would have to pay tonight.

With a quick check around her kitchen, she moved to search the bedroom. Finding nothing, she proceeded into the bathroom, quickly checking in order to remove her gaze from the horrible image of herself in the huge wall mirror. She needed sleep. Sleep would heal her wrists and perhaps if she did not wake until the next night, she would not suffer any harsher consequences.

Viper undressed quickly, replacing her city clothes with sleeping ones. At the moment, though she knew it wouldn't do her any good, she was too exhausted to bandage her wrists. Too tired to do anything.

So with a flickered hand to the light switch, the room swam in darkness once more. And Viper fell into bed, not planning to rise again for the next few days.


End file.
